Why Did He Name Him Buffy
by waterrain
Summary: America is upset that Russia's Prime Minister named a puppy Buffy, he has a few theory's on the matter, and Russia listens to him while feeling amused.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Why Did He Name Him Buffy**

**America is upset that Russia's Prime Minister named a puppy Buffy, he has a few theory's on the matter, and Russia listens to him while feeling amused.**

**By Waterrain**

"I hate you, Russia." America commented suddenly, his arms crossed, and blue eyes narrowed.

"Because one of my people named a puppy Buffy?" Russia asked innocently and his lips curled up into a smile at the blue eyed Nation's upset expression.

"Not just any person. Your Prime Minister." America replied sharply and he sulked for a moment before glaring at the violet eyed Nation. "None of my vice presidents or my presidents ever named their dog Buffy. Despite how much I asked them."

"It was pure luck, America. My Prime Minister asked for suggestions, he received plenty of replies from my people, and he chose one." Russia commented happily while smiling brightly.

"I bet you did something." America told him firmly and he noticed the amused expression on his face.

"I merely said the name Buffy sounds rather soft, nice, and kind." Russia stated simply and then blinked his eyes at America. "Plus mentioned how much you wanted your president or vice president to have a dog named Buffy, but they always denied you."

America's face flushed in anger, annoyance, and embarrassment. Russia smiled faintly and he enjoyed seeing that upset face on the other Nation.

"Isn't the pup a male?" America managed to ask calmly and he took a deep breath.

"Yes, The puppy is in fact male." Russia replied smooth, he smiled faintly, and wondered where this was going.

"The puppy doesn't hunt down vampires and stuff, right?" America asked slowly and Russia shook his head. "The pup is not American, correct?"

"Buffy is a male Bulgarian puppy." Russia replied simply and he noticed how America's flushed cheeks puffed out at the mention of the name Buffy. "His name is Buffy, da."

"I hate you, Russia." America muttered in a sulky tone, he shook his head, and arms were crossed. "A Bulgarian puppy…A Bulgarian puppy owned by any Russian…worst yet owned by a Russian Prime Minister shouldn't be named Buffy. Not cool, Russia. Plus unfair."

"You are upset none of your presidents or vice presidents named their dog, Buffy." Russia said innocently and he received a glared. "Maybe one day your president or vice president will listen to you."

"Doubtful." America stated bitterly and he looked away from the violet eyed Nation.

"Why did the dog have to look so damn cute and cuddly, but at least the puppy is not Russian. It would have been a double blow if the pup had been Russian. Already bad enough a Prime Minister named his dog Buffy before my President or my Vice President. I asked them several times, but was denied every single time." America muttered to himself and he didn't think the other Nation had heard him, but Russia did hear him and he smiled faintly in amusement.

"I'm glad that the puppy is named Buffy, da." Russia commented innocently and America's eyes were twitching in annoyance.

"I have a few theory's why your Prime Minister chose Buffy out of all the damn names he could have chosen." America snapped angrily and he couldn't take it anymore. Russia was pressing his buttons and that violet eyed creep knew he wanted his president or vice president to name their dog Buffy, but no Russia's Prime Minister had to chose that name out of all the names.

"Oh, Do tell me. It is rather interesting to hear your thoughts on the matter, America." Russia stated calmly and his lips curled up into a smile for this will be entertaining.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**A little information**

**Russian Prime Minister Vladimir Putin named his new male puppy Buffy picking a name suggested by a five-year old boy in a nationwide competition.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You._**

**_Why Did He Name Him Buffy_**

**_By Waterrain_**

"He wishes to somehow get owner ship over Buffy The Vampire Slayer." America said calmly and he held his chin up high. "Not even if hell freezes over."

Russia shook and his head for the blue eyed Nation is silly for why would anyone want owner ship over an American Tv Show.

"Anyway, Why does he even own a dog? No one is fooled by his cover up." America commented bluntly and he crossed his arms.

"What are you talking about America?" Russia asked curiously and wondered why the other Nation would say something like that.

"You know that one Austrian owned and loved dogs too. His name was-" America was cut off by the violet eyed Nation and his words were muffled.

"Please do not compare my Boss to that mad Boss that Germany had so many years ago." Russia stated firmly and he moved his hand away from America's lip.

"Anyway, I'm not fooled and I do not trust him." America said flatly and he wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"You never trust my bosses." Russia commented to him and he sighed heavily.

"Yeah because they are your Boss and that is why I do not trust them. I don't trust you and you are such a creep at times talking about how everyone will become one with you. Gives me freakin nightmares." America said honestly and he rolled his blue eyes at Russia. "Anyway I think you and your bosses are plotting against me."

"You are just paranoid." Russia told him innocently and tilted his head. "It is not like we are waiting for your guard is done or when the day comes that you are defenseless."

America decided to walk out and leave the room while Russia giggled to himself.

"One day you and everyone else will become one with me. The puppy Buffy is only the start, da." Russia said to himself cheerfully and he grabbed a bottle of Vodka to gulp down.

**_Please Review and Thank You._**


End file.
